1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to metal making apparatus and, specifically, to molten metal receptacles and, more specifically, to slag control shapes used in molten metal vessels.
2. Description of the Art
In metal making processes, such as steel making, molten metal is transferred from a furnace or converter by a ladle to a tundish or directly to a casting machine. In all metal making processes, and, in particular, in steel making processes, a layer of slag containing metal impurities forms above the top surface of the molten metal within the ladle and the tundish. When the molten metal is discharged from the ladle or tundish, it is necessary to maintain a separation between the slag and the molten metal so that high quality steel without significant amounts of slag can be produced.
The slag forms a layer of impurities several inches thick on top of the layer of molten metal in the ladle and in the tundish. In addition, the flow of molten metal through the discharge nozzle in the ladle or tundish creates a vortex which introduces a conically-shaped rotation to the molten metal immediately above the discharge nozzle. When a sufficient quantity of molten metal is maintained within the ladle or tundish, the vortex forms completely within the molten metal layer and does not reach to the slag layer atop the molten metal layer. However, when the level of molten metal within the ladle or tundish drops below the predetermined critical depth, the vortex reaches into the slag layer and draws slag through the center of the vortex to the discharge nozzle along with molten metal. This causes the introduction of slag into the molten metal as it is discharged from the ladle or the tundish and results in steel having less than desirable quantities as well as creating a potentially hazardous situation.
In order to prevent the introduction of slag into the molten metal, various slag control shapes, such as balls, frustoconical bodies, etc., as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,045 and 4,968,007, are introduced into the transfer ladle or tundish. Such slag control shapes or bodies have a predetermined specific gravity less than the specific gravity of the molten metal and greater than the specific gravity of the slag layer so that the slag control shape or body is buoyantly supported at the interface between the slag layer and the molten metal layer. Such slag control bodies or shapes are also designed to locate and center themselves automatically in the vortex formed above the discharge nozzle from the molten metal vessel or receptacle. The lower portion of such slag control bodies is disposed in the molten metal layer and will enter and seat within the upper portion of the discharge nozzle of the molten metal receptacle when the molten metal layer drops below a predetermined depth so as to block the discharge nozzle and prevent the discharge of slag from the receptacle.
While such slag control bodies or shapes have found widespread use and effectively block the undesirable discharge of slag from a molten metal vessel, such as a transfer ladle or tundish, the introduction of such slag control bodies into the molten metal receptacle has proved to be a problem.
Typically, such slag control bodies are introduced into the transfer ladle or tundish at a predetermined time during the discharge of molten metal from the ladle or tundish. The time of insertion of the slag control body is based on an operator's experience, based on the total time of molten metal discharge, or on a potentially inaccurate scale reading. As ladles positioned in caster turret arms are typically 20 feet or more in height, overhead cranes have been used to drop the slag control body into the ladle at the point in time indicated by an operator. However, such cranes are assigned numerous other tasks which make it difficult to insure that a crane is available at the precise time that the operator determines it necessary to insert the slag control body into the molten metal vessel.
A small number of metal making or casting machine installations have a stairway located adjacent the discharge position of a ladle which enables a worker, such as a ladleman, to climb to the top of the ladle and insert the slag control body into the ladle at the required time. However, the height of the ladle, the approximate 25 pounds or more weight of the slag control body, and the high temperatures involved in the molten metal process make such a task difficult, undesirable and dangerous. Further, the ladleman typically has other duties in monitoring the metal making process which must be neglected for the time it takes to climb the stairs and insert the slag control body. Dedicating one person solely to the task of inserting the slag control body into the molten metal vessel at the required time adds costs to the metal making process as such an individual is only required is to perform his single task at widely spaced, intermittent intervals.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus which simplifies the task of inserting a slag control shape or body into a molten metal vessel. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus for inserting a slag control body into a molten metal vessel which may be actuated at an easily accessible position remote from the point of insertion of the slag control body into the molten metal vessel.